Naruto's X-men Genesis
by Vendetta419
Summary: What if the X-men Deadly Genesis with Vulcan was played out differently and he did not end up becoming the villain.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do own Naruto or any marvel characters and that include X-men character. This story will only be a two part chapter story.**

"No…professor, we've got to get you back to the institute…. Do some tests… It can't be simple as—"

"It is Henry…I just checked". A woman in an all-white outfit with a white cape said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Charles Xavier is Homo Sapiens now." She continued with the rest of the present X-men watching Xavier being held up against his own will by a mutant dressed in a red and blue outfit with a red long hooded cloak.

The same mutant dropped Xavier to his knee as stand above him in an angry state, eyes glowing yellow. "Well, isn't that just perfect? I'm more powerful than all your X-men put together now, Professor. And you…you're just a human. No wonder they couldn't find you. They didn't know what to look for". He said sneering at Xavier.

Xavier looked at this man with sadness. "No…I suppose they didn't…"

The crazed angry mutant stand in front of Xavier, glowing a yellow energy aura around his body. "But this doesn't work for me. I want your pupils to see what happened…I want them to feel it, the way we did…"

"I can't make myself something I'm not Gabriel…" Xavier said watching the man now revealed as Gabriel shook with anger and turned his attention toward Rachel Grey-Summers. "You! Marvel Girl! You're going to fix this".

"The hell I am!" She yelled back looking at him with hatred in her eyes.

Gabriel shook his head in disbelief as he quickly recalled how this all started…

(Flashback) A couple of years ago

"We've met before…but in case you've forgotten, I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"You're from the X-men."

"Yes Gabriel, I am. And I'm here because I need your help. I need all of your help…Petra, Darwin, Naruto, Suzanne, and Hinata, please the X-men need your help, all of you". He said with sincerity in his voice.

The young woman known as Suzanne answered first before all of them could. "Our help?"

"Did something happen to the X-men?" Naruto asked with a serious look while Hinata worried look across her face. "How can we help the X-men if they are in danger?" Darwin asked with a curious look on his face.

Xavier showed them a worried look before speaking. "Because they're missing…And I need your help to find them. I won't lie to you…It could be dangerous. But I'll be with you, inside your heads, helping you, the whole way. And if you agree, you'll get a crash course in the use of your powers beyond anything you've been through starting as soon as possible".

"Wait…are you—Are you asking us—would this make us…X-men?" Gabriel faces light up in excitement.

"Yes…you would be… and in helping this foolish old man, you'd be showing the courage to prove you deserved the honor".

"We do it." Gabriel quickly agreed while Naruto and Hinata looked at each other with a worried look.

"Now, Gabriel…we haven't even discussed—"

"It doesn't need to be discussed Dr. MacTaggert…He's asking us to become X-men. Of course, we'll do it".

"No, I'm siding with Dr. MacTaggert on this one". Naruto said disagreeing with the idea of doing this mission. Gabriel, Petra, Suzanne, and Darwin had shock look across their faces, but Naruto continued what he was saying. "We appreciate the offer, but maybe it is best if Hinata and I take this mission instead of the whole team. My team is good, but they are still learning".

"Naruto, you cannot mean that. It just a rescue mission". Gabriel said pleading with Naruto the rest of team except Moria and Hinata were pleading with him.

" No…, you guys, are not ready yet and the last thing I want is any harm coming toward you guys. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you guys who I see as, best friends were to hurt or worse".

"Naruto-Kun is right; just trust us on this one. If anything were to happen to us, you guys would be better prepare to deal with the danger once you complete your training on handling your powers".

"Hinata how would we know if we are ready if you, Naruto and Moria keep babying us?" Petra said trying to convince them. "Listen please let us helps the professor here. I know that you, Dr. MacTaggert and Hinata care deeply for us and we feel the same way about you guys. Hell Naruto, me and Gabriel worshipped you as a big brother because you have such amazing gift besides creating copies of yourself. We are ready for this". Darwin said trying to convince him.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I don't like this…but you guys made some points." Hinata and Dr. MacTaggert shook their heads in disagreement.

End Flashback

"I should have listened to them…You will, or I'll blow Professor X's brains all over this island!" He retorted. However, before she could reply a voice was heard.

"That enough Gab no more violence." A voice was heard by everyone. Gabriel turned toward the direction of the voice and did the rest of the X-men including Charles Xavier. Xavier's eyes grew wide as he saw the missing recruits alive and worn out.

"No…this cannot be! You guys…Were killed! This is some telepathic trick!" Gabriel said in shock.

"Wow Gab you think this is a trick, haven't you learned yet I'm so full of surprises that people can never tell the different of what real and what fake." The person who dressed in the same outfit as Gabriel but with an orange and black color said.

"Gabriel, I know it hard to believe this, but thanks to Petra, Naruto and Hinata we-we were able to survive. Please, whoever is a telepath show everybody what has happened to us". A female Asian dressed in all black said approaching Gabriel and slowly placing her hands on his face to get him to look at her when he tried turning his face away from her.

Rachel looked toward Xavier who nodded back in return. She used her telepathic power to show the rest of the X-men the memory of has happened on the first Kraoka mission. They saw it all to the point where she was cut in half from the waist down with her powers slowing everything around her. The young man known as Naruto creating copy of himself, to the girl with pale eyes healing her and trying to reconnect her body, to Petra trying to shield them with a wall of rock from stream of fire being directed onto them by the monstrous creature they were fighting to Gabriel and another male mutant being burned by the very creature they were fighting. The X-men saw it all including when Petra on reflex used her powers to have the very ground swallow them and protect them from being killed. The X-men saw the one known as Naruto with his copies set each of his teammates down with the one known as Hinata by his side.

"They are in bad shape. What are we going to do Naruto-Kun?"

"The same thing I did to heal Maito Gai and Kakashi-sensei. It is the only way to save their lives". His body began to glow a bright yellow, pinkish color, each of his clones taking on the same appearance as the original. The original Naruto and his copies began to heal their fatally injured teammates.

"Hinata, I'm going to lie down next to you and place us all in a deep sleep while my clones heal our teammates. Hopefully, Professor X and Dr. MacTaggert can hear our thoughts and send help".

"He will send help. Everything is going to be okay, and we will survive this together with our teammates". She said looking at him with a serious look.

Rachel ended the memory when it came up to the present time of them being guided back to the planet thank to fully healed Petra controlling the dead island. Gabriel dropped to his knees and started to cry. The rest of X-men surrounding him and his teammates as they watch Gabriel cried. "What have I have done!? I killed…Sean Cassidy and a few others out of revenge…Because I was angry with the fact that I thought you guys were dead and he abandoned us to our fate!"

"Oh Gabriel…what have you done," Suzanne said with the rest of her teammates except Naruto looking shocked. Naruto placed his head down and shook it. He walked up to Xavier, surprising everyone because they don't he was going to attack the man and was readying to defend him, but instead he kneeled down in front of him. "Please forgive Gabriel for what he has done. As leader of this team, I take full responsibility for his actions". Gabriel looking at Naruto with tears running down his eyes began to beg him to stop.

"No, Naruto please stop. This is…this is my fault, not yours. I'm the one that needs to be punished!"

Naruto pays him no mind and continue to kneel. "Mr. Summers I know it is hard, but please forgive your brother Vulcan. The path of hatred can be very blinding, and I know that deep down inside he will have to live with his action especially if he willing to go down the path of redemption. Your brother never had an easy life, something Hinata and I can relate to all too way. As of right now my team and I surrender to the X-men and will await our punishment ".

Cyclops, Havok and the rest of the X-men looked on in shock. Only Wolverine understood what Naruto was doing and nods his head in approval sheathing his claws away. "You don't have to do this," Cyclops said as he watches the rest of Naruto team kneeling down, surrendering themselves with Gabriel doing the same while crying forgiveness.

"To one leader to another, when one of our teammates does something in criminally the leader is held responsible for that teammate action. If one teammate falls the others fall with him or her. Those who break the rules are scums… But those who abandon their friends are worse than scums; It is a quote from sensei for you see Gabriel is like a family to me and the same goes for the rest of us". Naruto said while looking at Xavier, but with no hatred in his eyes only sadness…sadness he has for Xavier and sadness he has for Gabriel.

 **End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here is the final chapter of Naruto's X-men Genesis, enjoy everyone.**

 **X-mansion Sub-basement holding level jail cell**

"I'm so sorry…please forgive me." Gabriel said with his head down.

Gabriel sat on the bed with his head down, each of his teammates were gathered around him.

"You know…Gabriel isn't the only one at fault too." Petra said.

"Yeah Petra is right. You, Hinata and Dr. MacTaggert was right. We weren't ready for that level of horror. We should have listened to you guys". Darwin said standing in front of Naruto feeling sorry.

"Yeah…but you guys were right. You see Hinata and I have seen horror before. You guys know that we not from this world, perhaps maybe not from this reality. What you guys don't know is that we have fought in war that was just as dangerous as that Kraoka island mission. We have seen true hell due that war and we a lot of people we loved because we thought we were ready, but the truth is no one is really ready even with enough preparation." Naruto stated with his arm folded with a distance look.

"The reason why we were against the mission was because we know from first-hand experience how a high class mission can shape you…for better or worse. You guys had your innocent still and we wanted to take baby steps with you guys because we did not have growing up. We were trained at very young age the way of the shinobi, I was trained when I was three years old…I was only a toddler, but that didn't stop my dad from training me harshly because I was the heiress of my clan. I was isolated and treated with neglect because I was a kind child and the Hyuga heiress could not be kind and weak child. My father would have me spar against my little sister and because I loved her too much I've kept throwing our spars. It got to a point my father had turned his back on me because he thought I was a lost cause. I have to live with that until I was sixteen years old when I've helped Naruto against a powerful enemy who laid waste to our village and again in the fourth shinobi war. However, Naruto is right no one can prepare for everything, sometimes things have a way of just happening." Hinata said with a small smile.

"T-That sound really—"Petra was cut off.

"Messed up! I think this is the first time we hearing about your past." Suzanne turned toward Naruto with a worry look. "Naruto…did you have a harsh upbringing like Hinata?"

"Oh no Sway…I had it the worse compare to Hinata. My parent gave up their lives protecting not only me as a newborn, but the whole village. My father was the fourth leader of our village and my mother was attacked after giving birth to me. My mother…she was the second host of the nine-tailed fox and during a female host pregnancy the seal that kept the nine-tailed fox at bay was beginning to weaken. After I was born my dad was going strengthen the seal, but then they were attacked by his former student Obito Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. At the time my father did not knew it was Obito because Obito wore a swirly mask and Obito was reported to be K.I.A during the third shinobi war, but it turned out he survived and went insane when he witnessed his female teammate, Rin Nohara, killed by my sensei in accident. Obito went down a dark path because Rin was a girl he knew growing up and…she was his first love. He successfully released the nine-tailed fox from my mother and caused a lot death within my village. My father was able to chase him away and with my mother last strength both of them gave their lives to reseal the nine-tailed fox within me. My father's last wish for me to be seen as a hero, but you guys know that with lot of tragedies and being different that people will fear what they don't understand. I grew up at the age of three because the very people I was swore to protect hatred my guts and some would even go as far to try to hurt me. I lived with that all my life, coming home to an empty apartment at the age of three, going to the ninja academy without my parents, wondering if I ever have parents and if I did where were they. Yeah it was hard and even our people who are considered to be mutants even if some do not have special gifts treated me like a monster…well there was some people who treated me as a human being…my girlfriend here is one of them. You see regardless how I was treated I wanted to become Hokage like my father so that people can acknowledge a failure like me. I had this never die attitude where I would never give up and without me knowing my attitude inspired a lot of people". Everyone but Hinata and Naruto was shocking hearing story of the young man they acknowledged. They couldn't believe that people including mutants can be cruel to a child.

Hinata did a clap in excitement. "I was one of those people who were inspired by Naruto. I'm willing to say I was the first he inspired. I wanted to be like Naruto because no matter how matter time he was kicked down or belittled by others, he never gave up. Before I knew it I have fell in love with him at the very young age except I was too shy to tell him and every time I worked up the courage to try to let him know I would faint on the spot".

"You're kidding right!?" Suzanne said with disbelief look. "You who all lovey dovely with Naruto at every chance you get when you two are together was a shy girl that…faint on the spot!?"

"I know it hard to believe that. I mean I'm trying to picture that, but I cannot see her fainting or shy." Petra said agreeing with her female teammate while both Darwin and Gabriel were nodding their head in agreement.

"Oh come on you guys we were younger and we didn't know any better. I grew out of that shell a long time ago". Hinata said smiling while waving her hand in dismissal.

Suzanne turned her attention toward Naruto with a serious look. "You knew that Hinata had a crush on you when you were just little kids, right?"

Naruto started to laugh nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh hell no, do you see this Petra!?" Suzanne said crossing her arms together in disapproval. "I'm seeing it and I don't like it. He was oblivious to her feelings. That is the worse to happen to a young girl in love". She too had her arms crossed with a disapproval look. Gabriel looked like he wanted to come to Naruto's defense, but Naruto noticed what he going to do and quickly shook his head no.

Naruto turned his attention toward Hinata and smiled at her. "Hinata I'm sorry I did not noticed you when we were younger. You know how pigheaded I was when I was young and that I couldn't see any other girl but Sakura". Once he said that name but Petra and Suzanne had a curious but angry look on their face.

"Who Sakura?" Both the girls asked at the same time. Naruto noticed the look they are giving him knew that he was in a dangerous situation. Hinata started to give off a devilish smile toward Naruto who was shaking his head for her not to reveal that.

"Oh did I fail to mention Sakura. She was teammate that he had a crush on but she only cares about his other teammate and would hit or yell at Naruto when she felt annoyed by him. She was a tomboyish type girl with a short fuse and super strength".

"Hinata-chan! Why!? I thought you two were friends?" He pleaded with her.

"Oh Naruto-kun, that what we wanted you to believe but the truth was we were also rival in the battle of love".

"But that doesn't make any sense. Sakura always have eyes for Sasuke. I mean she saw me as a friend even those we did have two lunch date she said we were going as friend and nothing more". Naruto said trying to figure out what she meant.

"Did you ever think what or better yet who convinced her that you two were nothing more than just friends. Because I can tell you an interesting story me, Tenten, Ino and Sakura had when you returned from your three year training trip with your perverted sensei." She said laughing lightly while Petra and Suzanne both had look of shock and horror on their faces when they heard that last piece.

"Perverted sensei!" Both Darwin and Gabriel shouted at the same time.

"We are not going to talk about Master Jiraiya and his…unique hobbies. They are not ready to hear that." He said while laughing a little.

"Gab and I disagree; we kind of want to hear about Master Jiraiya and his…unique hobbies." Darwin said with Gabriel agreeing with him earning two sharp angry look from their other female teammates. Both of the young men grew scared at their look and try to apologize. Naruto and Hinata sighed at the same time before shaking their head in defeat.

"Fine… to call Master Jiraiya a pervert is like calling the sky blue. He wasn't just a pervert but he was really strong ninja for his age. He just have a habit of writing pornographic novels and he spied on women in compromising situation to get his source materials or what he likes to call for research purposes. The only problem is that he is sometimes on the receiving end of an ass whooping by very females he spied on. His own teammate Lady Tsunade, who I liked, calling granny Tsunade because she has a unique jutsu that she would use to hide her appearance as a young woman. Anyway she would beat him to near death with her super strength before healing him. She would do that to him whenever he spied on her in the hot spring and she happens to catch him."

"She sounds like she did every female a favor by punishing that old man. She sounds like my kind of hero." Petra said smirking with her arms on her hips.

"You talked about him in a past tense, did something happen to him?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah…he was K.I.A by a former student who went down a dark path because he too has lost a teammate on a mission gone wrong. That former student was called Pein, but his real name was Nagato and I believe he was member of my clan from my mother side of the family. I fought Pein and let me tell you he was dangerous and powerful. His level of strength was godlike because he had these special eyes called the rinnegan and it had crazy abilities, one of those abilities is that he can bring back a dead person or a large number of people, he can also control dead bodies as if it was his own body. It wasn't easy but I have managed to defeat him and…I was able to forgive him and convinced him to on back on the path of peace. Gabriel…I know hearing this just now you thinking back on the things you have done and wondering if you can be forgiven for what you have done. The road to redemption is not easy but it can be obtain as you have support. To be honest I'm angrier with myself because I wasn't there to save you from our own darkness."

"I…I don't know how I'm going to live with this. I was so angry. I woke up on that island and I thought you guys were dead. All I could feel was rage, rage that we were abandoned. I even assumed Scott betrayed me his own brother, but then I quickly put it together that Xavier made Scott forget about me. I want to hate Xavier, but I cannot for some reason I cannot." Gabriel said while each of his teammate felt sad.

"Yeah I know what you mean. You remind me of my teammate Sasuke Uchiha. His clan was murdered by his own big brother, but unknown to him at the time their clan was planning a coup and his older brother who was like Xavier when it came ideology and dreams of peace was forced to save millions of lives by murdering his clan. Except he loved Sasuke so much that he made himself a villain for Sasuke to defeat and bring honor to their fallen clan so that no one would knew the truth. Sasuke went down a darker path than you did and because he was friend to me I refused to let him become consumed by his hatred. All it cost me was my arm, this arm you looking at that all wrapped up is a fake arm. In our final fight we both lose our arm when our energy based jutsu collided with each other. It took a while but I was able to drag him out of his darkness and now he traveled the lands on my world seeking redemption. Hmm…Xavier means well but at the time he was desperate and desperate men do foolish things. I think he was caught between a rock and hard place. I'm sure try asking other heroes for help and I'm willing to bet that they turned him down. So we became his last resort. Now that I think about it the mission would still end up badly even if it was just Hinata and me going to that island instead. That island was very alien and it was equipped to adapt to any situation, it was adapting to me and that was surprising. However, enough about the situation…hey old man what the situation I knew that you, Summers and the blue furry one with the glasses were here the whole time." Naruto said surprising Scott and Hank while Professor Xavier shook his head while smiling. All three of them walk from the entrance of the hallway and stood in front of the jail cell.

"Moria did used to say you were impressive. She used to always describe you as a bit of a Maverick Naruto." Xavier said smiling at each of them.

"Well it was the codename that she has given me at the time, although I was informed that there was somebody else with that name." Naruto said.

"Yes there is a person that shared the same code name as you Naruto. Maybe you and Logan should talk one day about him." Xavier said.

Naruto was quiet for a while, his face became serious. "So…how did it happen?" Xavier sighed and knew what Naruto meant.

"It happened with a mutant assassin by the name of Mystique who wanted to assassin cause a distraction by attempting to kill Senator Robert Kelly who campaigning to become President and helped mutantkind." Xavier said.

"What are they talking about?" Petra asked getting worry. Hinata stood next Petra and pulled her into a hug which confuses Petra.

Darwin started to get nervous. "Wait…where is Dr. MacTaggert?"

Xavier started to wipe the tear from eyes, Scott looked down and Hank did the same. "Mystique caused the distraction with her group while she sneaked away to Muir Island and assassinated Moria. Moria was already ill from a mutant killing virus known as the legacy virus she worked frequently to find the cure for everyone affected by the virus because the virus mutated and started affecting non-mutants. The virus was made by evil mutant to kill anything living, even if it was an android. Moria with her last bit of strength…" He started to cry, Petra and Suzanne were both crying while holding onto Hinata who also had tears coming down her eyes. Darwin was holding his head in agony, the woman who was more like a mother than his actual mother was dead and there was nothing he could do. Gabriel was crying because he thought she was alive but relocated elsewhere ( **AN: He does not know she was dead in this story** ). Naruto was sad, during his and Hinata time coming to this world with no way of going back to their world Moria has been kind and loving to them. Both Naruto and Hinata loved her like a child would to any parent. Naruto cannot help but think what would has happened if he and his team were present when this Mystique attacked Moria, would they be able to save her or shared her fate.

"She gave me the information how to stop the legacy virus and at that time I was so overcome with grief that I was willing to die with her as I hold her astral form when she was dying. It took Jean and another X-man by the name of Cable to separate me from her."

"We should have been here, we came back to late." Naruto said.

"We could have saved her!" Petra yelled.

"Trust me on this one there was nothing that can be done, even she outsmarted my most experience X-man countless of times. The X-men will find bring her to justice." Scott said with determination.

"So I guess the only question to ask…is what happen now with us?"

"That a good question…Scott after hearing everything what is your decision?" Xavier asked.

Scott looked at his brother who flinched upon his glare. "The X-men were put together by Professor Xavier as peacekeeper. We did try our best to maintain peace and co-existence between humans and mutants. We did try to educate mutants how to safely control their powers, teaching them that their powers is a gift and not a cursed. We don't glorify ourselves with fame and money that is not the X-men ways. We educated those who don't understand mutants so that violence never occurs between humans and mutants. The most important part about the X-men is that X-man does not kill, it is our golden rule but there have been times when even some of us were put in situations where there was no other options that could end in a peaceful manner, Wolverine is prime of that X-man along with a few others. I will be honest Gabriel the things you done is wicked and because of your action lives were lost, one of them being an X-man…for now you guys are on probation and to be monitor for any other signs of stress being the fact you guys were lost in space and trapped on Kraoka. I'm doing this to be safe even those Emma feels like Gabriel should be locked away…I cannot do that because regardless of what you have done you are still family. Also, you have amazing teammates; they are like family and family still together no matter what. You guys kind of remind me and my four original teammates. Do you agree with this deal? I will admit this won't be easy but as long you guys have each other you should be okay.

Naruto looked at each of them, he sees confusing look because they don't know what to do. "As leader of my squad we will accept these terms because you are right we have no clue on the long term damage we suffer on that island. Oh where are my manners, let do a roll call with our real name and codenames only…I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my code is Maverick, but I may change it." He said looking at Darwin.

"I'm Armando Munoz and my codename is Darwin because I'm huge fan of Darwin theory and sometimes it has a better ring to it than my actual name. He said while looking at Gabriel with a small.

"I'm Gabriel…Gabriel Summers and my current codename is Kid Vulcan, but I'm just going to drop the kid part and be known as Vulcan." He said while looking at Suzanne with a smile.

"Suzanne Chan at your service and my codename is Sway". She said while smiling and nudging Petra to go next.

"Petra Kristinson sir and my codename is my first name Petra". She said while turning to look at Hinata with a smile. "Hinata here have the best codename. Hinata, tell them your codename."

"Alright, alright…sigh…my name is Hinata Hyuga and my codename is….

 **END OF THE STORY**

 **AN: No her codename is not end of the story although that would be cool to me. I left her codename to imagination of the readers. I leave the imagination to you guys. So what did you guys think of this story? I wanted to do a short story crossover with Naruto and X-men Deadly Genesis because I always felt that Gabriel Summers was giving a bad hand in the actual story and even the what if they survived comic. I felt it was out of character for the X-men to attack someone who have been push over edge because he tried doing what was right at the time and he felt abandoned by two people he looked up to, his brother and Professor X. Naruto and Hinata roles was the voice of reason so that fallen out wouldn't happen. What Naruto said about the road of redemption isn't easy is correct and he spoken out of experience, and the same goes for Hinata. I understand that Naruto and Hinata may be out of character somewhat, but this is fanfiction so it not consider canon. If you want canon there is manga of Naruto and the comics of X-men, but on fanfiction anything goes along it is a creative idea.**


End file.
